Love of an Imprint
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Bella is attacked by a were-hybrid when her truck breaks down, Edward Cullen's seems to have a vendetta against her for no reason and some of the wolves from the rez want to try her but can the love of a native keep her tethered to a world she should no longer be apart of?


**Title:** Love of an Imprint

**Author:** Red_Star_Defect

**Fandom:** BtVS/Glee/LoTS/Rizzoli & Isles/Supernatural/Twilight

**Pairing:**

**BtVS** Faith/Darla Kennedy/Cordelia Buffy/Angel Willow/Aluwyn

**Glee**) Santana/Terayan Quinn/Shay Sam/Brittany

**LoTS** Cara/Dahlia Kahlan/ Berdine/Raina Rikka/Constance Denna/Jennsen

**Rizzoli & Isles** Jane/Maura

**Supernatural** Dean/Bela T.

**Twilight** Leah/Bella-(Alex) Sam/Emily Paul/Rachel Jared/Kim Embry/Angela Quil/Claire

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except my Original Characters.

**A.N: **Bella is Intersex. Since she almost died most of the gifts that she has is from her being a Were-Hybrid and her near death experience. Leah is not bitter in this like she is in the book but is still a complete and total bitch she does phase and is just as dominate as the males but less so than Bella. Bella's middle name is Alexzandré Creed and some call her Alex especially after the attack. Sam is very jealous of Bella and Leah's relationship and tries to keep them apart but he still loves Emily and just Emily sure he cares for Leah but he's more of an asshole and wants her to pine after him.

**Summary: **Bella is attacked by a were-hybrid when her truck breaks down, Edward Cullen's seems to have a vendetta against her for no reason and some of the wolves from the rez want to try her but can the love of a native keep her tethered to a world she should no longer be apart of?

**Warning:** Swearing, a lot of explicit sex scene and underage drinking

**Xxx**

**Chapter One: Half-Breed Hell**

**Bella's POV**

Having an Native Mom and a Paleface father was hard, it meant traveling back between Forks and La Push and it meant I didn't really fit in not in La Push where the natives complexion was darker and not in Forks where well they didn't have tans and they sure in hell didn't look like me. I was like the perfect combination of Native and Non-Native strong cheekbones but not too strong, tall but not too tall and I had a tan but just enough that people knew I was a half-breed.

That word seemed to follow me wherever I went.

Now here I am on my way to the rez to spend the week with my mom since she's always complaining about how I'm never around. I thought she'd be happy to have one less kid around 5 kids is a lot including me that's 6 (**Tancredo**,** Elizabeth**,** Belen**,** Sophia**,** Maximillian **&** Toranzo**) but she requested that I come this Friday and stay until at least Sunday and not the one coming up in 2 days the one coming up in a week.

The truck begins to tug I knew I shouldn't have left the fucking house…this truck is shit. After 2 more minutes of driving the car stops completely and I'm stuck in the rain with no fucking signal this FUCKING SUCKED!

I hear something move around in the bushes I hated when shit like that because my mind seems to always remember a scary movie that I watched weeks ago and compare it to my surroundings stupid fucking MIND!

"Ah when I get home I'm gonna order like 3 boxes of pizza fucking starved."

A snarl catches my attention I look around not seeing anything but my gut instinct is telling me that I am being watched fuck my life it's just my luck to get attacked by a damn bear or wild animal all because this piece of shit truck stopped on me.

**Snarl**.

I take off up the road I can hear it chasing me far up the road I see a car but it won't see me for a couple of seconds before I could even gain any hope the thing is in front of me. It was like a mixture of a lion and tiger but it was fucking huge like a fucking elephant or something I turned to the left and took off into the woods, which was a bad thing the fucking thing, was herding me or something.

Running.

Heaving breathing.

Fallen tree branch.

Mud.

Jump keep running.

I could hear it behind me picking up speed soon it would catch me the predator smile it gave me was like it knew I would run and that was my mistake because the beast was oh too willing to give chase. It came out of nowhere knocking me down it seemed pleased that I lasted as long as I did or maybe it was more pleased that it had caught me, getting its chance to kill me. Somehow, call it human intuition, but I believe, it's the latter it was happy to be finally getting down to what it wanted from me…my demise.

The initial tearing of my skin was devastating its claws had ripped apart my chest, I must have been a horrid person in my last life because this was hell, I wonder if this is what Emmett felt when that bear mauled him because if it is I forgive him for all the stupid pranks he'd pulled on me. I felt its large mouth bite down into my shoulder it was hell I could feel every tooth pierce my skin even if by some fucking miracle I survived it wouldn't be a life I'd want to live my arm was barely hanging on. I could see the inside of my chest where my breast once were is now opened this looks like a bad horror movie but it feels like surgery without anesthesia.

It put its paw on my face biting into my side I could feel my ribs breaking fuck what did I do to deserve this? While it was biting into my chest it kept repeatedly stomping on my face I felt light-headed as if I were about to pass out at least I wouldn't have to watch it kill me anymore I laughed.

At the very moment when the damn thing was, going to slash his sharp claws across my already damaged throat again a noise stopped him or maybe a smell definitely a smell. His nose was sniffing around when all of a sudden he looks me in the eyes and starts whining if it weren't for the fact that nor more than 5 seconds ago it was taking so much fucking glee in destroying my body I would probably feel sorry for him…it but I didn't I wouldn't. Without hesitation, the coward bastard took off running far away from me I would guess.

So here I was in the middle of the woods alone bleeding to death yeah this was just perfect like my life was harsh as is, my death is going to be so much fucking harsher fucking fuck, fuck. I hear footsteps what was it coming back to finish me off too fucking BASTARD!

"Oh fuck." That sounded a lot like Liam I felt warm hands on me where? I don't know everything hurt too much to think or really feeling anything but pain.

"We have to get her to the hospital." I knew that voice…Sam motherfucking Uley.

I didn't want that guy fucking touching me. "N-gnu ugh dob." I tried to tell him no and to stop but my mouth kept filling up with blood I went into a coughing fit I felt someone turn my head to the left so I can cough up all the blood I was a spluttering mess real attractive I snorted.

"What the hell was she doing all the way out here anyways?" Another voice asked but the darkness had too much control over me that it sounded like I was being submerged in water.

**Hell.**

Growing up I believed in god but I wasn't a very religious person vampires were real when Emmett told their secret I had questioned a lot of things I was taught Heaven and Hell was one them. I no longer have to question that I know for a fact that they are real I've seen Heaven and I have been suspended in Hell for what felt like a lifetime. I heard the snarling of the beast that guarded my cage and the screams of the other tortured damned souls like me I prayed and I forgave but still nothing happened I waited and pleaded and when it came for me I had wished I would have kept my mouth shut.

**Chapter Two: ****If only for one second**

**Liam's POV**

Creed was supposed to have met me like 20 minutes ago I run into the woods and phase running towards Forks I could hear the thoughts of the guys that were already phased.

_What's up half-breed? -Paul_

_Paul your mother is Purepecha Mexican kinda makes you a half-breed as well. -Me_

_At least I'm all Native American half-breed. -Paul_

_Whatever. -Me_

Running through the woods, I loved the freedom it brought me a selfish part of me wished Creed would phase so she could experience this with me but the friend in me was glad she would never have to deal with this burden.

_Burden? Pfft, I love being a wolf. -Paul_

_Of course, you would. -Me_

_Being a wolf is badass half-breed. -Paul_

_Yeah whatever. -Me_

I run faster towards the direction I know that Creed would have taken when I get about a half mile away from the road I smell blood a lot of it too. Paul, Sam, Gabe and Tyler must have caught onto in my mind because they were racing my way I took off towards the smell what I stumble upon forced me to phase back human.

"Oh fuck." Creed looked so broken up, the scene was gruesome she looked like she used as a bears chew toy or something. Her chest has been ripped apart and her neck looks to have been badly damaged as well her head is black, blue and red and her arm is barely hanging on even her leg looks a little wrong but the bite mark on her side tells me this wasn't the wrath of a bear the mouth was way too big.

I heard the guys walk up behind me they must have already phased back Tyler threw up. This was different from killing a vampire this was normal human that looked like she'd been ripped apart her eyes were half closed but you can hear her heartbeat it was slowing.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Sam said.

"N-gnu ugh dob." She tried to say something but her mouth kept filling up with blood she went into a coughing fit Paul turned her head to the left so she could cough up all the blood. His hands were shaking badly she snorted Paul looked like he was about to have a fucking conniption well at least we could never say he didn't care for his cousin.

"What the hell was she doing all the way out here anyways?" Paul asked he looked up at me then back down to her that's when all 5 of us noticed that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.

Paul lifted her up and off he went running as fast as he could which was pretty fast to Forks General Hospital. We got there a doctor and a shit load of nurses was waiting for us I turned to look at Gabe…Tyler was nowhere in sight.

"I sent Tyler home he was no good to us after seeing that told him to call the hospital and tell them we would be bringing Bells in." I felt my body begin to tremble I knew I wasn't going to phase I wasn't trembling because I was on the edge of phasing but because my best friend the only person that knows me better than myself might die tonight and there was nothing I could do about it. "Someone's gotta call Alejandra and tell her about her kid it wouldn't be fair to her not to tell her I'm sorry to say this Liam but…"

"Don't." I growl out at him I wish my Alpha voice worked on him but it didn't he was an Alpha and not a part of my pack.

"Belen might not make it and they should get to say goodbye to her." He whispered.

"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?! CREED'S MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND LIKE THE FUCKING BROTHER I ALWAYS WANTED BUT NEVER FUCKING GOT! I KNOW SHE MIGHT FUCKING DIE I KNOW THAT I DON'T NEED YOU FUCKING TELLING ME THAT GABRIEL I FUCKING KNOW!" He lowered his eyes and walked over to Paul who looked stricken.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Aunt Ali's phone.

"Meraz Residence." Travie answered.

"Hey kiddo where's your mom?" I asked my voice already rough from emotions.

"Mami Liam's on the phone." I heard him hand the phone over.

"Hey Liam Belen hasn't gotten her yet." She said laughing. "That girl would be late to her own funeral."

"Actually I called to talk to you fuck." I hissed. "You might want to sit down Auntie."

"Okay Liam your scaring me." Fuck

"I'm not trying to I just…I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it? Is it your mom? Is she okay?" She sounded panicked.

"No it's not my mom its…(clearing my throat) it's Belen." I choked out in a sob.

"What? Please don't Liam don't tell me my baby's gone." She sounded like she was crumbling within herself.

"She got hurt…really hurt I found her in the woods it was really bad Aunt Ali we ran her to the hospital but…when Paul handed her over to the docs I couldn't hear her heartbeat." I felt like my world was crashing down around me the air felt like it was knocked out of my lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I never heard my Aunt sound so broken and there was nothing I could do she dropped the phone I heard Tancredo run into the room Aunt Ali's cries sounded so loud to my ears they were the only things I could hear.

"Mom what is it? Mami please your scaring me…what is it?" Tanner pleaded with his mom.

"What's wrong with mom?" I heard Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Tanner said.

"Mami was happy til she got on da phone." Travie said.

Someone grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"What's going on?" She sounded smaller than I've ever heard her sound like. "Liam what happened?"

"Belen's hurt…she's in the hospital and it's not good we don't…we don't think she's going to make it Lizzie I'm sorry."

"No she…your lying Liam no!" She screamed I felt my heart shatter.

"Baby I'm so sorry."

"She can't die please Liam tell me she's okay please." She pleaded.

"I promised you Liz that I would never lie to you I can't tell you that she'll be okay cause I don't think she will." I needed her to understand that I wasn't trying to hurt her.

"Mami you have to get up we have to go to the hospital." I heard Tanner say.

"We're on our way Forks right?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll see you when you get here." She hung up it wasn't supposed to be like this.

As time passed the La Push Pack and their Elders arrived, then Aunt Ali, Tanner, Liz, Sam, Max and Travie arrived.

"Have they said anything about her?" Aunt Ali asked frantically.

"No haven't heard anything since we brought her here." Sam said.

"Has anyone called Charlie?" Billy asked.

"He didn't answer when I called." Gabe said.

"I talked to him he's on his way." Elizabeth said. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her she collapsed in my arms I rubbed up and down her back. "What happened?"

"I don't know we found her in the woods bleeding profusely."

"How so?" Tanner asked.

"What do you mean how so?" I asked.

"How was she hurt?" His eyes were filled with tears.

"I-She looked like she was attacked by an animal like it used her as its own chew toy her arm was barely hanging on it was gruesome she tried to talk but her mouth kept filling up with blood it was bad Tanner really fucking bad."

"Do you think…?" I already knew what his question was going to be.

"No, I mean that's my best friend but you didn't see her wounds she wouldn't stop bleeding I don't s-she was so pale." I could feel the tears pouring down my face. "She was so small and broken a-a-a-and bloody I could barely recognize her."

I had noticed a doctor walking our way I wiped my eyes, Charlie walked in and over to Aunt Ali and hugged her, the doctor stopped in front of us.

"What's going on Doc?" Charlie asked his voice shaky.

"I'm so sorry Charlie we couldn't get the bleeding to stop she bleed out I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I ripped myself from Elizabeth and slammed my fist into the wall putting a massive hole in it, I slammed my head into the wall hard, repeatedly. I couldn't feel anything but numbness. "NOOOOOOO!" I felt the air around me become tense I was fighting off phasing I felt a hand on my shoulder my body calmed immediately I fell to my knees she couldn't be dead. "No." I whimpered it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me while I sobbed uncontrollably in the background I could hear Belen's mothers and Leah's heartbreaking cries I saw Paul run out of the hospital. I could hear Maxi's cries for his sibling, I could hear Sam's and Travie's soft sobbing I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds. Was this, what it felt like to have your heart ripped out of your chest?

**Alejandra's POV**

I had spotted a doctor walking our way Charlie walked in and over to me hugging me I was glad he was here I really needed his support I wouldn't be able to survive losing a child the thought of losing Belen was killing, the doctor stopped in front of us.

"What's going on Doc?" Charlie asked his voice shaky.

I could tell by the way his face was that it was bad news, he looked somber.

"I'm so sorry Charlie we couldn't get the bleeding to stop she bleed out I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Liam's cries ripped me up inside those 2 had been best friends since she was born they were connected at the hip you'd think they were twins. When I said I knew it was bad news I didn't think it would be this bad I could feel my heart constricting it was like a nightmare I would never wake up from a parent should never have to bury a child that's not how it's supposed to be. "NOOOOOOO!" I felt for him and Lizzie not only was she mourning losing her sister but trying to be strong for her wolf. "No." His whimpers broke my heart completely.

Paul and Belen's relationship had always been on the rocks they were competitive to a fault and sometimes Paul could get pretty jealous of the Liam and Belen's friendship but when it came down to it they'd always have each others back…they always had each others back. He got up and ran out of the hospital I wouldn't be surprised if he phased in the parking lot of the hospital I wanted to be strong for my other children but I couldn't I just wasn't strong enough.

"Would you like to see her before we take her down to the morgue?" The doc asked.

"Yes." I said.

Charlie looked at me. "Alejandra I don't think this is a good ideal." He had tears in his eyes.

"Maybe not but I have to say goodbye she wouldn't have been out there, she would have been in school if it weren't for me Charlie this is my fault." I choked out I knew no one blamed me but I did.

"No, don't ever let me hear you say that do you understand me? Belen loved coming down there to see you Alejandra she might not have admitted it but knowing that you wanted her down there with you made her day she visited because she loved you she would not want you blaming yourself for something that was out of your control." His voice cracked he was trying to be strong for me and that is why I loved Charlie he wasn't selfish like I was.

"Maybe not but I still wish to see her Charlie and you cannot stop me."

"Your right I can't but I can beg you not to do this your only hurting yourself Alejandra." I followed behind the doctor to her room.

"Everyone should go home." Was my parting words to the room full of people there for Belen. I walked into the room where she was she had a few covers over her body her head looked a bit swollen her face was black and blue her lips was blue her facial expression looked pained. "Mija." I rubbed my hand down the side of her face she had 3 angry claw marks going from her ear down to her neck I kissed her forehead then lifted the sheets her body looked horrible no wonder she didn't survive. I hoped whatever did this to her burned in hell she was innocent she didn't nothing wrong she lived through bullshit that most wouldn't have gotten through just to die.

Even with all the bruising and dried blood she was still beautiful and that's what I would always remember my beautiful breathtaking Bell. I turned to leave sad because I didn't want her to be alone and once I left that's exactly what she would be alone I turned back and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead then left. I walked out to my car and cried into my steering wheel everyone was gone and Belen was alone I mean I know she's no longer there but her body is and I don't want her to be alone. I pull out of the hospital parking lot I'd probably been driving for about 20 minutes when I remembered that I had left my phone in the hospital waiting room I drive back and go back in I look around for my phone not finding I go to the front desk.

"How can I help you Miss?"

"I left my phone on that table over there and now I can't find it I wanted to know if anyone had found it?"

"Yeah one of the doctors gave it to me." She opened her drawer and brought out my phone she handed it to me.

"Thank you." I'm walking out an elevator opened 2 doctors were rushing out with a gurney the doctor looked at me and smiled.

"You wouldn't believe it Ms. Meraz they found a heartbeat." Dr. Gerandy damn near yelled he looked so happy.

"Found a heartbeat?" I was confused I didn't understand.

"We moved Belen down to the morgue I put a rush on her body so that you could mourn and she was the only one down there he noticed her skin was sorta blotchy."

"There was a lot of blood." I said.

"That's the thing he was cleaning her when her face started to turn red ma'am not to be blunt but Belen was dead I was there when her heart stopped with her heart no longer beating blood was no longer moving she'd lost way too much blood."

"W-Why are you telling me this again?" I got it my baby was gone what was his need to remind me.

"Because the medical examiner found a heartbeat a weak one but one nonetheless it had stopped a few times but he was able to start it back Belen's alive and I may say so it was a fucking miracle."

My heart felt like it stopped. "Please don't mess with me please tell me you're serious."

"You saw the gurney? That was Belen the other doctor is taking her to the ER my shift is over but they'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive she'll need a few blood transfusions but if she survives surgery and the next 48 hours lets say she should be in the clear. We'll still have to see what type of brain damage she'll have."

"Brain damage?"

"Alejandra this is a miracle trust me I know that but she was dead for the better half of an hour there's bound to be some type of brain damage."

"But she has a chance right?"

"Yes, you should go home when she's brought out of the ER I'll have the front desk call you but right now you need to rest you'll be no good to her tired go home Alejandra those are doctors orders." He smiled I knew he was right.

I raced home I couldn't believe it even though she was still in critical condition she was alive. I pulled up in front of my house pretty much everyone was there. I got out of my car I know I was grinning Tanner and Elizabeth ran over to me hugging me tightly.

"Mom." Tanner sounded so broken.

"It's okay I have good news."

"I could really go for some good news right now mom." Elizabeth sobbed. "Liam ran off no one can find him."

"He's gonna be pissed when he learns he missed the good news."

"WHAT GOOD NEWS?! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Paul snarled.

"They brought her back." I laughed breathlessly.

"What?" Tanner asked.

"They took her down to the morgue when he was cleaning her he noticed her blotchy skin guess it confused him her skin was gaining color when it shouldn't have been she had a heartbeat but it was too low it stopped a few times but they were able to get it back started she's going into surgery right now." Everyone looked stunned. "Now they said she's still in critical condition and that from the whole being dead thing she might suffer some type of brain damage but she's alive and that's hope enough right?"

It seemed like the dark cloud that surrounded us was starting to part…even if it was a slim to none chance it was still a chance and we all knew that Belen would fight for it.

**Chapter Three: ****A Year Later**

**Bella's POV **

The darkness that had once taken control over me for some long had lost its grasp on my consciousness and I felt the control I had once taken for granted returned and I'll admit in that one moment when I felt in total control of my body I almost cried almost being the key word.

I could hear my noisy ass little brother and his friends playing the game most likely a football or basketball game.

"Damn it Maxi be fucking quiet or get out of my room…get out of my room now!" My head was killing me.

"B-Belen?" Why did he sound like he was about to cry I opened my eyes then shut them back just as fast my head felt like it was about to explode what the fuck did I do last night? "Belen please say something?"

"Why are you in my room you little twerp?" I husked my head hurt so fucking badly.

"It's actually my old room I had to bunk with Travie cause Mami didn't want to subject Tanner to having to watching over you in your sleep in case your uh your heart stopped so she moved me in with Travie and moved the hospital stuff into here."

My eyes snapped open. "Hospital stuff?!" I look around I start snatching the wires and shit off me Maxi looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't I stood up I wobbled for a second but when I caught myself I hightailed it out there it was freaking me out. The house looked so fucking different so lifeless how long had I been out that everything was fucking changed I ran out of the house Liz stood up staring at me like I was dream my body hurt so bad.

"Belen?"

"Lizzie." She ran over to me throwing her arms around me. "Wow I need to sleep for a little bit a lot if this is the reception I get." I joked.

"A little bit? Belen how long do you think you were out?" Liz looked confused.

"Long enough for mom to rearrange the house I'm guessing."

"Belen…you were in a coma…for a year 4 days ago." She whispered.

No that's not possible I didn't lose an entire year of my life. A week I could do a month even but I lost entire year I'm already fucking 16 and I didn't even get to fucking celebrate it that's not fair!

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" I snarled loudly causing Liz to flinch.

"I sent my friends home and mami is on her way but I think she thinks something's wrong with Belen." Maxi said.

"Why would she think that?" Liz asked.

"Her phone died before I could tell her the good news."

"Belen calm down." Liz pleaded.

"CALM DOWN? I LOST A YEAR OF MY FUCKING LIFE AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHY? AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?" My body felt like it was on fire I bent over grabbing my stomach. "Fuck!" I wheezed by chest felt like it was on fire.

"Please Belen calm down before you hurt yourself please." Elizabeth cried.

Even though I wanted to calm down so that she'd stopped crying I couldn't my body felt, like it was trying to tear itself a part but in the back of my mind was a voice telling me that this was a long time coming. I heard 3 cars approaching and what sounded like a stampede of animals coming my way I could smell my mom's perfume and her gasp. My body was moving on autopilot I seized up pushing Maxi and Lizzie away from I heard her cry out but I couldn't do anything about it cause the millisecond that I pushed her and she gasped out in pain my body had contorted painfully then everything just stopped. I was no longer in pain but I didn't feel normal either when I looked down at my body I was standing on 4 legs _I was a fucking dog_. I had to still be dreaming yeah maybe I was dreaming and soon I'd wake up and this would've been nothing but a drunken nightmare.

"Belen?" I looked over to see my mothers tears and I knew just from the powerful emotion that seized up in my chest that this was no nightmare I was really here…I was a monster. I turned around and ran off towards the woods ignoring the calls of my name and the sad plead my little brother was sending me to come back.

**Alejandra's POV**

Maxi had just called in a frantic something about Belen but my phone d-died I tried to call back from Leah's phone but no one was answering so some of Sam and Liam's pack ran while the Elders and I drove in our cars. What we weren't expecting to see is Belen shaking furiously and Elizabeth trying to calm her down I got out of the car surely this was a dream that I would wake up from there was my baby alive and awake. Her body was shaking as if she were about to phase and that's when I realized that's exactly what was about to happen at the last moment she pushed both Maxi and Liz out of the way Liz gasped out in pain Liam was by her side in seconds. Belen phased but instead of resembling the Pack, she looked to be a mix of a Lion, Tiger and Wolf. She had a dark black with red highlighted mane and white and blue stripes like a White Bengal Tiger but she still had a little resemblance to Paul and Liam but she was a pitch-black color darker than Sam with electric blue eyes.

"Belen?" She looked at me and I could see the pain seize up in her eyes before she turned around and ran as fast as she could away.

"Creed please come back please don't LEAVE!" Maxi screamed at the top of his lungs his body shaking from the heartbreaking sobs leaving his body. "Please Creed come back."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be back Maxi she's just freaking out that was a lot to take in that she's been in a coma for a year and that she was now a Hybrid?"

He looked over towards me I opened my arms he ran straight into them. "Its okay baby she's awake that's a good thing now we just have to wait for her to calm down and come back."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Maxi whimpered.

"She will Maximillian its Belen of course she'll come back." I told him.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.


End file.
